Break Up With Him
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: Like yhe title is the same as the title of the song I wrote this story to. Naruko is the suject of someone's one side love for her and she doesn't care for it. Read it to see who is the one side love belongs to.


**Break Up with Him**

 **By** **Old Dominion**

 **Another song I wanted to turn into a short story. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Like always I don't own Naruto or this song by old Dominion**

Sasuke walked up to Naruko. She was sitting on the railing of the bridge her teammate met at everyday.

"Naruko." Said Sasuke.

Said girl turned to look at who had called her name. Her eyes widened slightly. _'What. The. Hell?! He has never called me by my name.'_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah? Teme what is it?"" Asked Naruko as she studied him.

" **Hey girl, what's up?  
I know it's late, but I knew you'd pick it up  
Naw, I ain't drunk  
Okay, maybe I do have a little buzz but  
That song came on and I just thought what harm could come from one little call?  
I know you say you're taken, but I say girl you're talking too long."**

"Why do you act like you love Shikamaru? I know you want to be with me?" Said Sasuke.

In the background a song played that made Naruko wonder if this was planned.

" **To tell him that it's over  
Then bring it on over  
Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time  
Girl, you know it can't wait  
Rip it off just like a band-aid  
The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend  
I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him."**

She laughed. "Yeah, funny teme. If you haven't forgotten I'm engaged with him. I would never forsake him for one like you." She told him.

" **I know, you don't wanna break his heart  
But that ain't no good reason to be keeping us apart, look  
Just tell him, it's you, it ain't him  
And maybe you can lie to him and say you'll still be friends  
Whatever you got to say to get through to him that you ain't in love  
C'mon you can't deny that you and I kinda fit like a glove."**

Sasuke sneered. "He isn't right for you. Also why do you want a lazy bastard who is weak and doesn't need one as strong as you by his side." He laughed telling her that part.

" **So tell him that it's over  
Then bring it on over  
Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time  
Girl, you know it can't wait  
Rip it off just like a band-aid  
It ain't my business to be all up in  
But I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him  
I know that you so done with him, break up with him, break up with him."**

"You should break up with him and be with one as myself that is truly befitting of a strong Kunoichi as yourself." Said Sasuke as he smirked.

This made Naruko lose her balance and fall into a creek under the bridge. "Ahhh…" Screamed Naruko as she fell in to water. She stood up and was now soaking wet.

"The type of "Kunoichi" befitting you. Would be Sakura. For she is willing to be your lap dog. While I wouldn't be seen or caught dead as one." Said Naruko.

" **You would've hung up by now if you weren't thinking it too  
No pressure, whatever, just do what you gotta do, but if I was you  
I'd tell him that it's over  
Then bring it on over  
Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time  
Girl, you know it can't wait  
Just rip it off like a band-aid  
Yeah, I know I said it, but I'll say it again  
I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him."**

"I truly love Shika. Nothing you say here will ever make me change my mind." Said Naruko as she jumped back up to the bridge landing on the railing.

Unseen by them. Shikamaru stood watching with Choji and Ino. They had been walking by when they heard Sasuke say Naruto's name.

Slowly Shikamaru made a fist. He was becoming enraged by this blatant show of disrespect to himself and his future bride.

"I wouldn't worry Shikamaru. Naruko love you and would denounce love before allowing herself to be claimed by the Uchida." Said a male voice behind them.

There stood Jirayia, Kakashi, Asuma, and Sakura. They themselves had been watching this play out.

 **"The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend  
I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him  
Just break up with him."**

"Teme you have it confused. I look at him with love. While I look at you with disgust. You're a fool and fool of yourself." Said Naruko as she turned away from him.

Sasuke grabbed her right had with his left spinning her around pulling her into his arms. "You will not be say that for long." He said.

Before he knew what happen a fist connected with his jaw. Sasuke was sent flying over the railing.

There stood in hid wake was Shikamaru. He glared kunai at him. "Uchida you should learn respect. For Naru told you no and as well told you her and I are to be married." Said Shikamaru.

Naruko walked up to Shikamaru and took his hand into hers and looked at his knuckles. The center knuckle the skin was broken and slowly bleeding. "Shika you didn't need to worry." Said Naruko.

"I know." Said Shikamaru as he kissed Naruko.

 **Xoxoxoxoxxoooxxoxoxocoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox.**

 **Hope yall like it.**

 **Yes, I did a female Naruto story this time.**


End file.
